AMOUR
by mochishinra
Summary: Mereka hanya tengah berada dalam detik waktu yang salah ketika jerat cinta mencoba untuk membelenggu.


mochiizuki and akaba shinra

presents

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang dipantul purnama menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan dalam ruangan. Desau angin berjinjit mendekat, membelai tirai yang merelakan diri untuk direngkuh. Kawanan kunang-kunang mengelilingi kuntum mawar yang siap menyerahkan butir sari untuk diantar pada putiknya. Binarnya bahkan mampu dipantulkan oleh kaca jendela yang terbuka lebar.

_"Gakush—"_

Irama decakan serta desah napas runtut dipantulkan dinding berlapis merah marun. Dingin yang selalu merajai sudut ruang kini tak sanggup menyentuh pori kulit yang tak lagi mengatup. Panas dari tubuh menguar menetralkan atmosfir sekitar. Keduanya tengah tenggelam dalam gairah.

_"Karm—"_

Alunan cinta melantun harmoni di setiap pagutan bibir. Daging tak bertulang saling bergulat merebut dominasi. Mereka berusaha menggenggam hati untuk saling mengisi.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari—

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

—luka perlahan tengah terukir.

.

.

**AMOUR**

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © **Matsui Yuusei**

Rate : **T+++**

**Warning! **_shounen-ai_, drama, multi-pairs, OOC, typo(s), possibility of fast paced plot, etc.

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

* * *

.

.

Mentari di luar sana perlahan membumbung naik. Kicau burung mengiringi tetes embun pada dedaunan di taman kecilnya. Kembang malu-malu mekar membuka kuncupnya dicumbu sinar fajar.

Yuuma masih menatap lembaran kertas yang kini berceceran di atas meja. Secangkir teh di sebelahnya mengepulkan asap. Senyawa volatilnya merangsek masuk menyapa neuron reseptor. Yuuma sedikit merasa rileks.

Satu dua lembar ditiliknya kembali. Ia menghela napas panjang. Kalau begini, Yuuma lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan soal kimia—mengkombinasikan asam-basa untuk meracik natrium klorida—ketimbang bergelut dengan bumbu dapur—meracik kadar natrium klorida beryodium yang pas untuk masakannya.

Sepasang tangan kemudian melingkar pada lehernya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, tahu betul siapa pemilik kedua tangan ini. Ia sedikit menengadah, dan kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam pagutan lembut.

"Masih pagi dan kau sudah berusaha untuk membuang energi," Gakushuu mencium leher jenjang Yuuma, menghirup aromanya.

Yuuma tergelak, menepuk sisi sebelahnya, "Aku ingin membuat resep baru. Mau membantuku?"

Gakushuu menyamankan diri, selembar kertas yang dipegang sang kekasih ia raih sementara sebelah tangannya menuju bahu Yuuma, menariknya agar lebih dekat. Jemarinya sesekali membelai lembut helai sehitam jelaga itu.

"Kenapa tidak langsung mencoba di dapur?"

Yuuma menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kekasih, "Sedang mencari inspirasi. Aku tidak ingin bahan-bahan yang kubeli nanti menjadi sia-sia."

Gakushuu terkekeh, masih mencerna rentetan kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Secangkir teh yang sedari tadi menganggur diraihnya. Liquid berkafein menyapa kerongkongan, Gakushuu mendesah lega. Telinganya dengan mudah menangkap gumaman Yuuma yang merajuk akibat hak milik teh yang diambil alih secara sepihak.

Cangkir berisi cairan yang hilang seteguk itu disodorkan pada bibir sang kekasih yang sedikit mengerucut. Yuuma melirik, meraih cangkir itu dan meletakkannya kembali. Pemuda disebelahnya tergelak, mengecup singkat pipi sang kekasih hingga semburat merah merona sempurna.

"Nanti malam kauingin kumasakkan apa?" Yuuma mencoba mengabaikan hangat yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Apapun. Jika itu masakanmu, dengan senang hati kusantap. Bahkan yang memasaknya juga jika perlu."

Frasa Gakushuu dibalas delikan mata dan pukulan kecil di dada, lengkap dengan wajah yang semakin merona. "H-hentikan, Gakushuu!"

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

"Gaku—" Tengkuk Yuuma ditarik paksa, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kedua tangannya hanya mampu meremas lengan baju sang kekasih. Manik senjanya bersembunyi di balik kelopak, terbuai oleh permainan lawan.

Bibir mungil itu dilumat hingga memerah. Gakushuu menyudahi setelah paru-parunya protes akibat kadar oksigen yang menipis, menyisakan Yuuma yang kini mengulas senyum meski masih tersengal.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

_Namun aku tak mengerti, sama sekali tak mampu memahami._

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Shiota-sensei!"

Nagisa melambaikan tangan pada gadis kecil yang tengah bergandengan bersama ibunya. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang meski mentari sudah berada di puncak. Sebuah novel yang sempat dikeluarkannya tadi kembali disimpan di dalam tas.

Sekali lagi ia mengerling pada ponsel dalam genggaman. Menunggu ponselnya berdering tak pernah segelisah ini sebelumnya. Gambar latar ponselnya membuat Nagisa tersenyum. Ah, ia ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

Ponselnya bergetar, Nagisa dengan sigap meniliknya. Satu e-mail baru masuk. Nagisa beranjak dari tempatnya menunggu.

Tepat di depan gerbang taman kanak-kanak tempatnya mengajar, terparkir sebuah mobil. Pemiliknya tengah bersandar di sebelahnya sembari menyeringai dengan ponsel dalam genggaman. Nagisa mempercepat langkahnya. Sedikit bersemangat begitu pemuda yang menantinya itu kini sedikit merentangkan tangan.

"Karma-kun," Nagisa masuk dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Aroma maskulin dalam sekejap menyapa indera penciumannya.

Karma terkekeh. Rengkuhannya pada pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu semakin erat, "Merindukanku, hm?"

Nagisa membuat jarak, kedua tangannya masih belum lepas melingkari tubuh sang kekasih, "Kaupergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi, sampai tak sempat sarapan denganku."

Kalimatnya hanya dijawab dengan seulas senyum. Helai biru yang menjuntai di dahinya disibak lembut. Satu kecupan mendarat sempurna di sana. Nagisa hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan rona yang menghiasi wajah.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Karma membuka pintu mobil, mempersilahkan sang kekasih untuk masuk.

Nagisa sedikit lega. Suhu di dalam mobil lebih rendah dari udara di luar tadi. Karma bergegas menyusulnya masuk.

Tangannya meraih tangan Karma tepat sebelum sang kekasih menyalakan mesin mobil. Atensi Karma dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Nagisa.

"Hei," Karma membelai lembut wajah pemuda berambut serupa langit itu, "kau tak apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Ah, bukan ini yang Nagisa inginkan untuk keluar dari mulut sang kekasih. Ia menggeleng lemah. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Karma dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Karma tak terkejut. Ia justru semakin memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Tengkuk dan pinggang Nagisa ditarik mendekat, kedua tangan sang kekasih beralih meremas pelan helai merahnya.

Satu untaian benang tipis terbentuk begitu pagutan bibir itu terlepas. Bibir mungil Nagisa semakin memerah, selaras dengan kedua pipi yang merona. Ibu jari Karma mengusap lembut bibir itu, menyatukan dahi keduanya. Nagisa kembali tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

_Tentang seluruh cinta yang bertumpuk di pusat nurani._

.

.

Rembulan masih merajai angkasa malam. Kerlip bintang menjadi permaisurinya. Serangga malam ikut mencoba memecah sunyi. Ditemani desir cinta yang dihembuskan bersama.

Lagi, ruang itu kembali terisi. Nuansa yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Lantai keramik tak lagi terasa dingin.

Tiap serat benang teronggok menyelimuti lantai. Termometer seolah tak dapat dipercaya dengan derajat suhu saat ini. Sentuhan yang merayap di tiap epidermis membuatnya sedikit berair.

Sebuah erangan kembali diredam bibir yang memagut. Sesekali lidah kembali bergelut demi dominasi. Iris pucat memandang sayu manik ungu. Dalam satu tarikan napas, keduanya kembali menyatu.

Kedua tangan yang terus mengepal dipaksa terbuka, disatukan dalam tautan yang mengharap abadi. Dahi yang berpeluh saling menyentuh.

_"Sampai kapan?"_

Leher pucat itu dipenuhi ruam. Bibirnya kembali membubuhi tanda cinta. Tirai sewarna darah masih setia menggantung, mencegah desau angin yang hendak menginterupsi.

_"Kita hanya akan saling menyakiti."_

Lenguhan dan desah napas semakin menjadi candu. Keduanya saling memagut membagi kenikmatan. Rengkuhannya tak pernah lepas. Helai coklat diremas pelan, sang merah dibelai lembut.

Dan atas dasar cinta—

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

—dua hati tengah menangis pilu.

.

.

_Akankah ia membawa bahagia atau justru mengundang lebur?_

.

.

.

**P**rologue :** E**nd

.

.

* * *

.

Halo!

Kali ini mochiizuki dan Akaba Shinra sengaja membawa fanfiksi multi-pairs naik ke permukaan *eaaa* Adakah yang kekurangan asupan AsaIso, AsaKaru, atau KaruNagi? Semoga AMOUR bisa sedikit bikin kenyang! Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Semoga cinta dari Asano dan Karma semakin menyebar luas.

Sampai jumpa di AMOUR chapter selanjutnya.

Salam manis,

mochi and shinra

p.s : chapter selanjutnya akan update jika sudah diumumkan peluncuran Ansatsu Kyoushitsu season 2 *kabur*


End file.
